


Small Things

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [84]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobiography, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: It's the little things that trip you up.





	Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Small Things  
> Written August 22 - 26, 2017

It’s the little things that trip you up.  
.  
The big things,  
you don’t forget them  
but you move on,  
you come to terms,  
you learn to deal,  
maybe even to heal.  
The big things,  
those are scars everyone sees,  
bone-deep cuts,  
burns.  
The big things are obvious.  
You learn to deal.  
.  
But the little things—  
Oh, those sting.  
Those sneak up.  
Those sucker-punch you right in the heart.  
.  
A Mario game you can never go back to.  
Art you’ll never see again.  
Shoes you really liked,  
a pen collection years in the making,  
schoolbooks you’d marked the hell out of.  
Why does it hurt so much?  
.  
Maybe it’s that they only occur to you later,  
when you’re finally back in a routine,  
when you’re making yourself a new home.  
The little things are easy to overlook when it’s all fresh.  
.  
You keep almost calling the kitten by the wrong name,  
and it hurts every time, yeah,  
but each time, it hurts less.


End file.
